Secreto
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Solo había una cosa que a él le gustaba, ella lo sabía y sin embargo se lamentaba el que esa pequeña criatura estuviera en sus brazos. [Regalo para I Can Be Your Worst Nightmare, del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas de autor:** Regalo de cumpleaños para _I Can Be Your Worst Nightmare,_ del foro ¡Siéntate! Espero te guste a pesar de lo cortito y que tengas un feliz cumpleaños *arroja confeti* :D

杀生丸

_Secreto_

_..._

La primera vez que lo había visto, la niña no podía creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos; era sencillamente irreal que algo como aquello estuviera ocurriendo, y sin embargo ahí estaba. Con toda la alegría del mundo y pasados varios minutos en que ninguno de los dos decía nada, la chiquilla había salido corriendo en dirección de su guardián; el cual seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar, pero sin el objeto que lo culpaba.

—¿Señor Sesshômaru?— preguntó dándole varias vueltas al lugar donde el demonio de blanco se encontraba, lo que se ganó una mirada un poco airada. —Rin.

La menor se detuvo en cuanto escuchó el nombre en labios de Sesshômaru, le sonrió luminosamente comprendiendo como siempre antes de que él siquiera pidiera algo.

—Será nuestro secreto.

Esa había sido la respuesta que le otorgó en aquella ocasión, muchos años atrás. Ahora la adolescente sonreía mientras iba al encuentro del daiyoukai con algo entre sus brazos.

—¡Señor Sesshômaru! —Llamó Rin agitando una de sus manos, el demonio la esperaba bajo la sombra de un árbol y ante su llamado levantó apenas la mirada para observarla. —Alguien quiere saludarlo.

Le extendió los brazos dejando al pequeño ser al alcance de su rostro sin emoción. Los enormes ojos se quedaron fijos en los orbes dorados con curiosidad.

Rin se sentó en el espacio que había al lado de Sesshômaru muy cerca de la estola, que se acomodó para darle mayor comodidad. Ella sonrió ante el gesto acariciando levemente la mullida piel sin llegar a incomodar al demonio.

—Es nuestro secreto, ¿recuerda?—murmuró la chica al ver que el demonio seguía en la misma posición con el animalito mirándolo fijamente desde el suelo.

Una mano vacilante se aproximó hasta la cabeza peluda, acto seguido un sonoro ronroneo apareció; Kirara emitió un sonido de gusto en tanto seguía pidiendo atención, no todo el tiempo alguien más que Sango le dedicaba ese tipo de mimos y pensaba aprovecharlos.

—Le gusta—Rin admitió sonriendo, provocando que Kirara volteara en su dirección y después se frotara en las piernas de Sesshômaru.

La escena era igual que en aquel entonces cuando recién empezaba a conocer al demonio, lo había visto acariciando a un gatito perdido con tanta delicadeza que la idea de que a su señor le gustaban los gatos no había desaparecido de su mente; a pesar de que cuando la había descubierto el demonio rápidamente lo había lanzado hacia una de las ramas del árbol. Rin había intentado por todos los medios no volver a mencionar ese suceso, más no podía alejarlo; tenía que comprobarlo, por eso había llevado a Kirara, que estaba más que feliz sobre su espalda mientras los largos dedos hacían círculos en su estómago.

Sesshômaru sonrió para sí, no sabía porque hacia tales cosas; sólo tenía claro que esa pequeña cosa peluda le gustaba. Y mucho.

—Sí. —Murmuró no muy seguro del porqué, a él también le gustaba que la mascota de la exterminadora estuviera ahí aún sino lo admitiría jamás.

Cuando la felina se acercó lo suficiente al rostro masculino sacó su pequeña lengua dejando un beso rasposo en una de las mejillas, lo que consiguió que la fémina arrugara un poco el ceño.

—Le gusta— volvió a repetir, pero esta vez su tono no era feliz. La gatita le dedicó una mirada triunfante mientras ronroneaba frotándose contra el níveo cuello masculino como burlándose de que la chica apenas y podía aspirar a tomarle de la mano al demonio.

Sesshômaru la miró de reojo, sorprendiéndose al encontrarla con las mejillas levemente infladas por la indignación; sin mencionar el tono rosado de ellas. Miró a la mononoke también encontrándola con los ojos fijos en Rin.

_Hembras_, sin importar la especie siempre serian complicadas. Volvió a acariciar a la gatita para después depositar un rápido beso en la mejilla de Rin, como agradecimiento (y también porque le gustaba, podía admitiese eso a él nada más).

—Será nuestro secreto.

杀生丸

• A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

No me molesta para nada que se agreguen mis historias a favoritos si es que en realidad les gustó, pero si se tomaron el tiempo de leer les agradezco enormemente que se den cinco minutos más para dejarme su opinión del fic. No les cuesta nada y me alegran un montón.

_Hayden_


End file.
